Aliens (Toy Story)
The Pizza Planet Aliens or Little Green Men or LGMs are characters in the Toy Story franchise. Physical Appearance Personality Toy Story In Toy Story, the aliens are found in a claw vending machine at Pizza Planet that Buzz Lightyear and Sheriff Woody climb into. They believe the crane is a kind of deity who sometimes selects one of their kind to go to a better place. One alien in particular was picked up by Sid Phillips, which then put Buzz Lightyear in view. Sid then went after him. Woody tried to escape the machine with Buzz, but the Aliens pushed them back out, not wanting to upset The Claw. Sid then went home with Woody, Buzz, and the Alien. Once inside, Scud immediately greeted him, and Sid gave him the Alien to chew on, as Woody and Buzz watched in horror. Later, when all Sid's toys were surrounding Sid, the alien (now looking more damaged) revealed himself from under Scud's feeding bowl to show it was also alive to join the rest of Sid's abused toys to teach him a lesson. Toy Story 2 In Toy Story 2, Andy's toys (who were on a mission to rescue Woody) encounter three toy Aliens inside a Pizza Planet delivery truck that they hijack to chase Al to the airport. Originally from the crane game inside Pizza Planet, they now serve as a car decoration. During the chase, the Aliens fly out of the window but are pulled back in by Mr. Potato Head, and the Aliens become quite attached to him. Their unison catchphrase is: "You have saved our lives. We are eternally grateful." After the toys return to Andy Davis's house, Mrs. Potato Head chooses to adopt the three Aliens as her children, much to her husband's dismay. They are last seen listening to Wheezy singing "You've Got a Friend in Me." Toy Story 3 Toy Story 3 Poster 12.png Toy Story 3 Poster 13.png Toy Story 3 Poster 14.png In Toy Story 3, these same three Aliens are first seen in Andy's realistic play scenario, serving as evil accomplices of One-Eyed Bart and Betty played by Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head, providing transportation for their escape by a pink corvette. The corvette is sliced in half by Buzz Lightyear's laser, and One-Eyed Bart protects himself, his wife and the Aliens by summoning his "Attack Dog With a Built-In Force Field" played by Slinky Dog. The villains are warped to Evil Dr. Porkchop's spaceship. Several years after the events of the previous film, the Aliens still say their message of gratefulness to Mr. Potato Head, much to his annoyance. A little later, they join the rest of Andy's toys at Sunnyside Daycare. There, the aliens meet a construction vehicle toy with a claw on it, making the aliens recite their catchphrase "The Claw" and follow the vehicle and Lotso Hugging Bear gives the toys a tour. When the toys experience a rough playtime with the toddlers in the Caterpillar Room, the aliens are being sat on and bounced on by one toddler, and they end up becoming tangled up in Slinky's coils. Much later, as the toys make their way toward the garbage chute (the only escape route from Sunnyside that Woody has learned from Chatter Telephone), Woody, Bullseye, and the Aliens are forced to make a detour due to an approaching security truck. As they make a detour, they encounter Big Baby sitting on a swing, watching the night sky. As they sneak past Big Baby, one Alien falls off Bullseye, landing with a squeaking sound, which attracts Big Baby's attention. However, at the last moment, Woody, Bullseye and the Aliens dive underneath a plastic bucket by the time Big Baby reaches the place where they had been hiding before. While escaping on top of the dumpster, one of the Aliens gets his feet stuck, and as Woody goes back to free the Alien, Lotso (who has been thrown into the dumpster by Big Baby) reaches out and pulls him into the dumpster just as a garbage truck arrives to pour the contents of the dumpster into the truck. The rest of the toys go to help Woody, only to end up inside the truck. When they are dumped at Tri-County Landfill, the Aliens spot "The Claw" (a crane) and run toward it (despite Woody and Mrs. Potato Head yelling at them to come back), but are plowed away by a bulldozer and presumed dead. However, they eventually manage to make their way into the control room, where they operate "The Claw" that rescues the toys from being incinerated. As the Aliens approach the Potato Heads, Mrs. Potato Head tells them, "You saved our lives." Mr. Potato Head, to whom the Aliens have repaid their life debt they have owed him in the second film, immediately follows by telling them, "And we are eternally grateful," and he gives them a big hug as he finally accepts them as his children, implying that his attitude toward the Aliens has changed for the better. At the end of the film, they are given to Bonnie Anderson, along with the rest of the toys; when Andy shows Bonnie the Aliens, he mentions Pizza Planet as the strange alien world where they have come from. In the end credits, they are seen being juggled by Totoro, to the amusement of their "adoptive parents." Later, one of the aliens plays Juliet with Mr. Pricklepants playing Romeo in their rendition of Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. Finally, the aliens are among an audience of toys who enjoy watching Buzz and Jessie perform a paso doble to "Hay Un Amigo En Mi," the Spanish version of "You've Got a Friend in Me." Toy Story 4 They will return in Toy Story 4. Toy Story Treats Buzz Lightyear of Star Command Buzz Lightyear of Star Command:The Adventure Begins Toy Story Toons Toy Story That Time Forgot The Aliens return in Toy Story That Time Forgot, but have no speaking lines. Trivia Gallery Toy Story 1 Poster 9 - Aliens.PNG Toy Story 2 Poster 7 - Toys.PNG Toy Story 2 Poster 9 - Toys.PNG Toy Story 2 Poster 9 - Toys.PNG Toy_Story_3_Poster_11.PNG Toy Story 3 Poster 12.png Toy Story 3 Poster 13.png Toy Story 3 Poster 14.png 42.png Capture faa.png Category:Toy Story Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Pixar Characters Category:LEGO characters Category:Characters introduced in 1995 Category:Toy Story 1 Characters Category:Toy Story 2 Characters Category:Toy Story 3 Characters Category:Toy Story 4 Characters Category:Toy Story Treats Characters Category:Buzz Lightyear of Star Command Characters Category:Toy Story Toons Characters Category:Toy Story That Time Forgot Characters